


Broken

by ThePuffinWhisperer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Not going to finish ever lol, abandoned idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuffinWhisperer/pseuds/ThePuffinWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was late getting home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a part of this long work idea I had for this pairing but I gave up on it and liked this bit so now I'm posting it. 
> 
> I used human names. 
> 
> Iceland: Emil Steilsson  
> Romania: Vladimir Dalca
> 
> enjoy this abstract pairing~

Vladimir watched as the ambulance drove his Icelander away. Everything inside of him felt like it was caving in. This boy… this boy who was only nineteen, this boy who held his heart in his hands, this boy who he was going to ask to marry him soon, this boy… could die at any moment. All he could do for now was stand and not move; he couldn’t walk right now. He could only stare until the flashing lights were out of sight. Even then he kept staring because maybe if he looked long enough he’d be hugged from behind and nuzzled. Maybe he’d hear Emil’s voice telling him he did a good thing by calling in the crash; maybe the person who was so close to death wouldn’t be his person. He felt his heart sink to his feet when he realized that it wouldn’t happen, that he would probably never feel the Icelander’s hugs or kisses or hear his laughter… or even see him alive again.  
The Romanian man finally decided to move after what felt like forever, but he couldn’t. His knees gave in and he fell to the ground. How could he do this? How could he possibly begin to think about living without his white haired Icelandic boyfriend? When did he become so necessary for him to smile? He never needed a reason before and now, now he couldn’t even think of smiling without knowing Emil would be okay. He hit the ground with his fist and immediately regretted it. Great, now his hand hurt along with everything else. Vladimir let his eyes close for a moment as he tried to calm down. Punching things was not going to help at all. He needed to clear his mind and yet, he couldn’t. The grief of finding Emil like that was too much. His Icelander, his awkwardly adorable and cute Icelander, all broken and bloody and hurt. He hugged his sides and was tempted to cry because oh could he feel those tears welling up in his eyes, but he choked them down; crying would not bring Emil back.  
Something in Vladimir’s mind clicked then; his phone, when he unlocked it so he could call the police there was a text from Emil. He couldn’t believe he had taken this long to think of opening it. He quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened the text with unsteady hands. This was the last thing Emil might ever send to him. He took a shaky breath and read the text. 

_Hey, I’ll be late getting back from work. I got you a hint as to what your present is. Anyway, love you and see you when I am home.  
Oh and can you have something ready to eat? I’m going to be too tired to cook, it was a long day. Thanks._

Vladimir’s breath hitched in his throat. So, if he hadn’t been bugging Emil about his birthday gift everything would be fine. He wouldn’t have gotten him the hint, whatever it is. He would’ve been home on time. He would’ve been home… safe and not being sped off to the hospital as people tried to keep him from slipping away. Emil probably would’ve been complaining about how he was watching his favorite movie again. That silly documentary on Vladimir the Impaler, his favorite Romanian and namesake. He stood slowly on uneasy legs after even more time as the people started to clean the wreckage. He noticed that they had got the other guy out. The one who had caused all of this from one stupid mistake. The guy who had been killed when he hit Emil’s blue car head on. The person who could very well have caused Vladimir’s whole world to shatter around him. He took a shaky breath and looked around. He saw the small silly puffin plushie that normally hung from the rear-view mirror in Emil’s car. The thing he had stepped on after he had hung up the call with the police. He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket. Emil really liked the thing, so maybe when he woke back up he’d be happy it was fine.  
“Vladimir Dalca?” A strange voice called out to him, breaking him of his thoughts.He looked up and scanned the police officers and other people there, looking for the person who had called his name. “Sir?” He turned around and saw a woman standing behind him holding a small package under her arm.  
“I’ve been calling your name for awhile,” She continued.  
Vladimir shrugged and guessed that he couldn’t hear her too well over his own thoughts, which were still battering his mind like crazy. Most sharing the same theme; what if Emil died tonight? That thought.. it made him want to curl up and not think anymore. He closed his eyes and tried to come up with the words he knew the woman was waiting for. “I-I’m sorry,” Crap, he was stuttering, he never did that.  
“Sir, this has the name Vladimir Dalca on it and I am going to assume you’re that person,” Vladimir nodded. “Okay, good, I am going to give this to you and then I want you to head home. You’ll get in the way of our cleaning efforts. Do you need a ride home?” She asked as she handed him the box.  
He shook his head and pointed to the house not two blocks away. “I live there,” He told her, trying to steady his shocked voice and shaking body. “And what about Emil’s things? Will I be given the stuff you can take out of his car?” he added quickly.  
“Did he live with you?” she asked.  
He nodded and smiled for the first time since hearing the crash, even if it was partly sad, tiny, and very brief. He couldn’t help it as the memories of the little things that happened between them ran through his mind, but they were thrown aside as more distressing scenarios ran in his mind again instead of the happy memories. “We do live together. I’m his boyfriend,” he muttered quietly.


End file.
